Various studies and standardization have been conducted to transmit data of Universal Serial Bus (USB) applications through Wireless Fidelity (WiFi).
When a USB is used in a wired situation, direct communication is made between a USB host and a USB device. The direct communication between the USB host and the USB device statically assigns a given bandwidth, and may exclusively use the bandwidth in a wired situation and thus does not need to seriously consider a problem such as collision or packet drop.
In a wireless situation, physical USB bus connection, which is communication between the host and the USB device, may be replaced with wireless connection. In a wireless environment (for example, WiFi), however, a constant bandwidth cannot be guaranteed for any communication. This is because the wireless environment is shared with multiple neighboring devices and may have collision or packet drop caused by interference.